1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication game device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game device used by one person which can memorize information on another game device as a game partner communicated with and used by another.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-263212 discloses a “connect-to-partner” type liquid crystal game device and a “connect-to-partner” type liquid crystal game method. This game device communicates with a partner device. This publication discloses techniques related to a device for playing a game where a game character displayed on a liquid crystal display is able to grow as the game character while having virtual experiences in the game and a game where another character in another game device is in communication with the game device where the other character is also able to grow in a similar manner.
The above-mentioned liquid crystal game device allows a player to compete with another player on a game device communicating with the player. However, the above-mentioned conventional liquid crystal game device cannot memorize the information about the partner device so as to reflect this information in a game played later on the game device.